Desperation
by allyssagrace16
Summary: A MaryxSeto gift for one of my friends. College AU. Seto calls upon Mary when he's stuck with a blank sheet and a deadline. A high T for some maaaajor fluff.


_Hey Zhaney-poo. I'm an asshole, I know. Your birthday has gone and passed and here I am, two months late. I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry that I'm a horrible procrastinator. Workin' on it sweet cheeks. So, here it is!_

_Anyway, do not ask for a continuation because there will not be one. This is solely a birthday fic for a god friend on this site, and will remain as. So don't ask, please._

_Happy birthday, Zhane! You're frigging awesome!_

* * *

This was hell. Quite literally hell.

Furious scribbling and muffled curses filled the quiet space around the frustrated dark haired boy as he considered the abused paper under his writhing fingers, brow furrowing deeper as the seconds ticked by.

College was turning out to be a larger pain in the behind than expected for young Seto, crying out in disbelief as blankness continued to wipe out rational thoughts for his belated exam essay.

He raked his fingers through the messy locks straying around his face as he struggled to jot even an idea down for the impossibly difficult prompt, but nothing steadily came to mind.

He couldn't ask Kano, no, that bastard would only sit and laugh at him until he went crazy. And then raid his mini fridge and deprive him of his precious junk stash.

Kido would probably tell him how stupid he is and then come up with some complicated equation to solve his problem, only further perturbing Seto's fragile state of mind.

Shintaro, Ene, and Momo would only be an obnoxious distraction, arguing with each other or breaking something in Seto's tiny dorm.

Hibiya is only in high school, and would probably die of the amount of stress implied through the hardship of future essays in college life.

That left one person, to Seto's delight, that could potentially be his savior.

Picking up his phone from the small wooden table, he deftly swept the lock and pumped the digits needed to call upon the one person's attention he always desperately strived for.

The dial rang out only twice before it clicked off, a sweet voice conjuring through the receiver.

"Seto?"

"MARY!"

He couldn't contain the overwhelming excitement welling from his chest and into his speech, the pale haired girl on the other side of the line suppressing a giggle of amused surprise from the abounding joy.

"Is something wrong?"

Gripping the phone tighter in his hands and leaning forward with wide eyes, Seto hurriedly replied,

"Yeah, I need you to come over to my dorm, pronto! ASAP! Now! I have snacks!"

With that, the line went dead, causing Mary to flinch and stare in wonder at her flashing screen. She blinked several times before sighing and raising from her bed in defeat. There's no going against her boyfriend when he was in such a feverish state.

She took one look in the mirror at her hair, the long, cascading waves falling over her grey sweater, which was actually Seto's, her small black sleep shorts, and tired expression. Deciding that it being eight o'clock at night would be a good enough excuse for her raggedy appearance, Mary snatched her room keys and headed out the door in flip flops.

Her dorm was not far from his, only a few minutes walk across the campus. She waved and smiled at a few acquaintances she passed by, and blushed profusely when one of them accused her of late night rendezvous with her boyfriend. The poor girl was often teased for her relationship with Seto, with the two being almost complete polar opposites.

Brushing these matters aside, Mary found herself before his room, and knocked slightly on the chipped paint beside his name imbedded in the wood. She pursed her lips and peered down at her toes, but leapt a good few feet into the air with a shrill shriek when the frame suddenly whined loudly and whipped open to reveal Seto's frantic form.

Without a word, he latched onto her arm and tugged her inside, dragging her away from the entrance and into his tiny living room. She allowed her body to fall limp to his actions and demands, walking and sitting compliantly as the brunet moved to place her appropriately at his table.

Catching sight of the dreaded bold words 'essay', Mary's amethyst eyes widened and she crossed her legs, resting her elbows on the table and cradling her cheeks with her little fists. Seto had busied himself with finding both of them refreshments in the kitchen, calling over his shoulder,

"Thanks for coming over, babe!"

Still not used to the pet names her boyfriend endeared her with, Mary frowned at the heat crawling into her cheeks and mumbled a 'you're welcome' in reply. Lifting the paper before her face, she was extremely concerned to find that the lines beneath the instructions where blank, besides the rough erase marks from earlier struggles.

"Seto, this is due tomorrow."

"I know," he moaned in response, crumpling next to Mary's small outline and throwing the food he retrieved on the table. He huffed an aggravated sigh and rested his chin on her shoulder, eyes playful as they slid to gather information from her face as he continued,

"I need you, Mary."

The tone he deliberately infused in the sentence made her face redden for the nth time that night, spluttering incomprehensibly as she fought for a retort.

"Any-any-anyway, why can't you come up with anything?"

Sighing in relief as the color from her face continued to recede, the young woman resumed.

"It's honestly not that hard. Using knowledge of previous experience and conversations with people who can relate to this situation is kind of imperative, and you can look it up online too..."

Seto hummed in response as she went on, sure to note the important details of his girlfriend's rant as she went on and on about the topic at hand and how simple it really was. He enjoyed relishing in her quiet, honey-smooth tone, fighting back sleep behind his tired gaze as time bore on and she relentlessly chatted away.

Though it was extremely distracting, this was one of his favorite qualities Mary held dearly, how she could break from her shy, withdrawn shell and talk openly of things that held meaning to her, or didn't. Seto found that Mary just liked to spill her guts everywhere when given the chance. And, of course he always did. Since he always said what was on his mind, why shouldn't she?

Just as he was dozing off, a loud ringtone and the sharp jerk of Mary's shoulders jarred Seto ruthlessly from his content drowsiness. Dango Daikozoku bounced from the pale haired girl's pocket, and she fumbled for her phone in a flurry.

Momo's caller ID popped up, and Mary looked to the dejected Seto for permission to answer. He quickly shoved away his disappointment and graced her with one of his beaming smiles, which made her blush again and rise from her seat on the floor. Mary strolled from the room and appeased Momo, leaving Seto to consider his essay.

The previous conversation proved surprisingly useful, and words flowed to his mind as he began to write them out. Before he knew it, Mary returned and gaped at the page crammed with his creation. He grinned in satisfaction, thrusting the crumpled paper in her face for proof reading, which she did in a daze. Her eyes continued to stretch wider as they swept it's contents, finally raising to meet his radiant amber gaze after completing their inspection.

Her expression was all the more fulfilling, as well as her words.

"It's amazing, Seto. It's really, really good!"

"Yay!"

With a pleased cry, he launched himself at the entirely astonished Mary, her unsure arms lifting to catch his airborne body.

"S-Seto?!"

His momentum sent the two of them tumbling to the ground, ending with Seto towering above Mary with the same excited grin plastered on his face. A mischievous glint played in his eyes, and arm slithering around her lower back. Her eyes remained wide and her face reddened to match her beautiful eyes. Seto shifted his weight, sending them in another roll, and secured Mary above him. She stuttered and averted her eyes adorably, further capturing his attention with her endearing awkwardness. Even her expert level of awkwardness couldn't deter the happy-go-lucky Seto.

"I love you."

Mary only stared down at the playful raven haired boy in shock, her cheeks reaching an unbeatable shade of vermillion.

"Wha-wha-wha-"

Seto laughed and raised the pitch of his voice to match Mary's high tone, mimicking her futile attempts at some form of comprehensible speech. She frowned and slapped his arm, unable to hide her growing smile.

Her grin faded as Seto lifted a hand and tangled it in the long waves falling around them, his palm coming to a rest on the back of her head. Mary's blush deepened as the pressure on her skull directed her down, Seto rising on his elbows to meet her lips halfway.

His lips gently caressed hers, coaxing the timid girl to grow bolder. She complied somewhat willingly, opening her mouth for Seto's tongue to enter. He greedily took heed, exploring every inch he could, his lips clashing with hers haughtily as Mary moaned breathily.

Though it was fun having Mary on top for a little bit, Seto was steadily growing impatient with being unable to move his arms, and his girlfriend wasn't gutsy enough to take the initiative or do anything else.

With a strangled groan, he flipped them over again, expertly keeping their lips together the whole time. Mary didn't even seem to notice the change in tempo, already absorbed in their entanglement.

She finally came to attention when cool air hit her belly, Seto's tricky fingers lifting the hem of her sweater higher and higher. She startled and broke from his kiss, cheeks flushed and panting heavily.

"Wha- Seto, no-"

Her retort was cut off as he ground his hips into hers in retaliation, eyes set on seducing the innocent Mary. Well, kind of. Only Seto knows how... _not _innocent she could be behind doors.

"But why, Mary? I finished my essay, can't we play a little?" He purred back, leaning in so close she could see the flecks of green in his honey hued eyes. She was paralyzed by him, and her silence seemed to be taken as consent to do the whole freakin' deed.

With curious precision, her sweater was torn and flung away from her body. Mary covered her chest, instantly regretting the fact that she turned down the notion to wear a bra for the rest of the night.

Seto's brows rose in pleasant surprise, a slow smile spreading his lips. He leaned in for a kiss, which she returned hesitantly, then snatched Mary's arms from her breasts while she was distracted. She yelped and struggled in his hold, blushing furiously and looking everywhere but at his face.

Her embarrassment only grew once her hands were securely pinned above her head, all of her glory now in full sight. She could practically feel Seto's eyes raking her torso up and down ruthlessly, heat trailing the path of his gaze.

Overcome by mortification, Mary turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut, praying that he would hurry up, get his fill and let her go.

She froze upon feeling his warm breath fanning against her neck, slowly melting again as he peppered sweet kisses down the column of her throat. She couldn't stop her body from squirming and arching at his achingly ginger touches, not taking kindly to the measured brushes.

Satisfied with her response, Seto settled himself above one breast, lifting his eyes teasingly to Mary's vibrant red.

"You ready?"

"Don't screw with me, Seto."

The rest of the night consisted of... well, you know what.

* * *

_Hurray for awkward endings. Haha, suckers. Just kidding!_

_Sorry for being so late Zhaney, Imma bad girl... wah._

_Who knew Mary was naughty in bed? I don't know either, she just kinda ended up like that. Thanks for reading, everyone. AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZHANE!_


End file.
